Tengo una prescripción del médico
by Hija del Inframundo
Summary: Del por qué Nico no come en la mesa de su cabaña. (ToA Solangelo spoiler)
**DISCLAIMER:** Todo el mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Como dije en la descripción contiene ligero spoiler de Trials of Apollo, están advertidos, luego no digan que no avisé.**

* * *

Una nueva mañana en el renovado campamento mestizo en Long Island. Campistas siendo levantados con el sonido del cuerno anunciando el desayuno, dichos campistas formando fila en orden para tomar asiento en su mesa correspondiente, algún que otro hijo de Ares soltando juramentos contra el mundo por tener que levantarse temprano, semidioses somnolientos tropezando unos con otros en su intento de llegar al comedor. Lo normal.

Will Solace se encontraba entre los jóvenes animados de la cabaña 7, liderando la fila como el consejero de cabaña responsable que es. Nico Di Angelo era uno de los que maldecian el comienzo del día tan despiadadamente temprano.

Una vez que todos los campistas estuvieron sentados, obtuvieron su desayuno e hicieron su correspondiente ofrenda, el show dio comienzo.

Desde la mesa número 13, de la cabaña de Hades específicamente, sombras se extendían hacia las demás mesas, se arrastraban buscando algo. Cerca de los hijos de Hécate un muerto se alzó de la tierra con un fuerte ¡crack! Seguido rápidamente de otros tres en diferentes puntos del amplio comedor. Una semidiosa pegó un grito-chillido y se alejo del zombie, tropezando en su huida con una de las dríades qué servían el desayuno. Lo que hizo que el comedor se sacudiera el sopor del sueño. Los semidioses más entrenados se levantaron empuñando sus armas en busca de peligro pero al darse cuenta que los soldados muertos de la guerra civil simplemente estaban ahí, vagando sin hacer nada que pudiera indicar un ataque inminente, soltaron un suspiro y volvieron a su desayuno, enviando malas miradas hacia el causante de la interrupción de la comida más importante desde hace unos cuantos días.

Y es que no era la primera vez que el campamento recibía la agradable visita de los combatientes que entregaron sus vidas en una guerra. Si Will no se equivocaba ayer fueron alemanes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Como si fuera un ritual establecido, Will tomó de un trago el resto de su café, agarró dos tortitas y camino hacia Nico. Saludó al hijo de Hades con un beso en la mejilla y desorden de cabello gratis.

Los zombies se fueron casi al instante y también las sombras.

"Vamos con Quiron" dijo y le entregó una de las tortitas.

Nico lo siguió con mala gana, arrastrando los pies como el absoluto infantil que es cuando quiere. Comiéndose lo que Will le llevó.

"Bueno, esto tiene que terminar" fue lo que dijo el centauro cuando se presentaron ante él.

"Es inconsciente, no puedo controlarlo, lo siento" Nico no parecía arrepentido. "Lo intento, pero no sé cuál es el problema exactamente"

"Creo que tengo una idea... no estoy seguro de que sea lo que creo que es... pero puede funcionar... arreglar... controlar lo que sea que esta mal" dijo Will entre mordiscos.

Quirón esperó pacientemente a que el hijo de Apolo terminara de tragar, viéndose cansado. Su mirada conocedora.

"He notado que los zombies se van cuando alguien se acerca a Nico. Hoy fui yo, ayer fue Austin, antes a él fueron Lou y Cecil y ¿Jason antes que ellos?"

"Sip" Nico respondió.

"Lo que tratan de decirme es... "

"Nico necesita gente a su lado, es algo como un desorden emocional. Cuando está solo sus poderes se salen de control" Will trataba de lucir serio pero su mirada traviesa lo delataba.

"¿Y esto solo sucede durante el desayuno por?" preguntó Quirón luego de terminar lo que había en su plato.

"Dado que por las mañanas estoy más dormido que despierto me es difícil mantener mis dones bajo control, lo contrario al almuerzo o cena, donde sí puedo" argumentó Nico.

"Entonces, la solución... "

"Dejar que alguien se siente con Nico durante el desayuno al menos, o que Nico pueda sentarse en otras mesas"

Quirón los miró fijamente durante unos pocos segundos y decidió que lo mejor era no discutir y darles el gusto por esta vez.

"Esta bien. Pero que no vuelva a suceder"

"Seguro, gracias Quirón" Will agradeció y arrastró a Nico hacia su mesa con el resto de sus hermanos y hermanas.

"Entonces... ¿Te veremos seguido en nuestra mesa Nico?" Preguntó Keyla cuando el mencionado y el rubio se acomodaron.

"Mi médico me lo recetó" Respondió Nico.

Keyla asintió y continuó su charla anterior con una de sus hermanas.

"Valió la pena el circo, creo" susurró Will a Nico. Hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

"Lo hizo" contestó Nico también susurrando.

Continuaron su desayuno con tranquilidad, hablando de temas triviales, con las manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa.

* * *

Okeeey, son las dos y diez de la madrugada, así que probablemente hay algún error. Ya saben, avísenme si me salté un acento o algo no tiene sentido.

No salió cursi como quería pero me gusta.

So... Reviews?

 **Publicado en Wattpad: mayo 17, 2016**


End file.
